Force of Habit
by CrisstopherColfen
Summary: When a couple has been married for over five years the government allow them to adopt their own Little and it's something Kurt has been looking forward to since he got his designation as a Daddy in High School. What he didn't expect what something as small as his boy's habit of sucking his thumb to cause such a shift in their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings (for this part): Little!Blaine's headspace is around seven, oral sex between Daddy and Little, unprotected, mentions of another parent, mentions of Kurt/OMC marriage.**

**Don't like, don't read. Simples! This will probably have two or three parts!**

* * *

The first thing Kurt did on the morning of his fifth wedding anniversary should have been to make the full English breakfast he had promised his husband he would _most definitely _receive for every anniversary but instead he grabbed his laptop from its resting place on the dining room table and sent off the form he had filled in almost seven months ago telling the government that he had been married five years now and they were ready to adopt their very own Little now.

When testing had started in 1997 for Little's and Daddies/Mommies there had been an abundance of parents returning Little's because they just weren't ready for the commitment and didn't know how to handle them and so there had been a law passed that you could only adopt if you had passed the necessary classes in High School, attended the exams in College and been married in the eyes of your chosen State for five years. That had meant once Kurt had married they weren't able to move and he wasn't able to be out of State for more than three months total in the year but he only needed the occasional weekend to see his own parents, his husband used the same time to visit his own family, both of them knowing they needed time apart every now and again and why not take trips at the same time to different places to obtain that?

Kurt had been practically bouncing off of the walls the past few months and even though his husband didn't match his excitement Kurt didn't take it badly. They had spoken at length about what would happen with their Little, which age range would suit them best and how they would try and not let it affect the dynamic they'd built up in their small home. Sometimes Little's were just that, just little children, sometimes they became a part of their parents relationships and often engaged in 'grown up time' with them and Kurt had worked hard at Vogue to be in the position that he wasn't in the office every weekday due to doing most of his work at home but he didn't feel that he could be a complete house-husband so they had decided the best age range for them would be between 5-7. They needed something that would benefit them as well as the Little they chose.

It had taken just over three months for the couple to get their appointment to discuss choices and another four before they were able to visit a centre just over an hour away from their home to see Little's available for adoption. The centre was clinical at first glance and Kurt kept hold of his husband's hand the entire time they were in the waiting room but as soon as a soft looking middle-aged woman came out to tell them that they could come in the play room whenever they felt ready Kurt had jumped up to his feet and been through the doorway before his husband could even ask if he was ready.

They had been taught in the very first classes that when meeting potential adoptee's that you should always let them come to you, always let them make the choice that you might be a good person to play with. Kurt sat down at the first empty table he saw and began moving some crayons around the table just for something to do with his fidgeting fingers. He saw out of the corner of his eye a boy begin to shuffle toward him and he was pretty sure the boy was staring at him, trying to figure out if he was an acceptable stranger. Kurt tried not to jump a mile when a boy suddenly sat next to him, bright amber eyes still trained on Kurt… Except not on his face… On his suit jacket.

He wasn't sure if he should speak first or let the boy speak, everything he learnt, everything he had read over the years flew out of his mind at the thought that this boy in dark blue dungarees and wildly curly hair could possibly be _his._

"M'bedtime story is with a fox."

Kurt looked down at where the boy seemed to be staring and saw he had chosen an orange fox head pin today, he hadn't wanted anything too sharp in case he hurt anyone but had felt a bit bare with nothing on his lapels.

"Oh really? What else is in your story?"

And that had been it. Blaine. _Blaine_. He was everything Kurt had ever hoped for even back in Ohio. Blaine tested at that time at four. He turned five six months after he first met Kurt but something that small didn't bother Kurt even though he had checked the five and over box. He wanted the Little boy that said please after almost every sentence would stroke Kurt's knees because his trousers were _the softiest_ and looked up at Kurt and his husband like they were the princes come to rescue him from his dragon guarded tower. Blaine, even at five, was certainly a character and he only grew more charming and loving as he aged.

By the time Blaine had just turned seven the small family had settled into a regular routine, only having to deal with the government health visitor every four months rather than every six weeks like when they first bought Blaine home. The one thing the visitor pointed out every time she came was Blaine's tendency to suck his thumb but no matter how much Kurt tried he couldn't break the boy from his habit. He had gotten a lot better in the past few weeks, Kurt had taken some leave from work to spend time with Blaine in his term holidays whilst his husband used his leave to fly halfway across the country to see a cousin they had never met get married for about the seventh time.

Kurt walked into their living room, bowl of freshly popped popcorn in one hand and a pillow from Blaine's bed in the other, the perfect combination for a movie night in with his boy. He was greeted with the sight of Blaine sitting cross-legged on the sofa, eyes glued to whatever cartoon was playing on the screen, thumb sucked into his mouth. Kurt sighed at his boy, disappointed that he thought they had been making progress but apparently they hadn't. People kept telling him Blaine was testing at seven now and far too old to still be sucking his thumb and Kurt wanted to tell _them_ to come and get Blaine to stop because he certainly couldn't and his husband wasn't really that fussed to try.

"Blaine, thumb honey." Kurt said as he walked over to the sofa, arching his eyebrow in warning to Blaine when he looked up.

Blaine pouted but let his thumb fall from his mouth, fidgeting unhappily without the comfort of it. Kurt sighed again, he didn't want Blaine to feel sad or less secure but he also didn't like the idea of Blaine testing older and older each time they visited the centre and _still_ sucking his thumb.

Less than thirty minutes later and Blaine's thumb had found its way back between the boys lips and Kurt thinks for a spilt second about sitting on Blaine's hand so he isn't able to absentmindedly sneak it back into his mouth.

"Blaine" Kurt whispered, reaching out to tap the boy on the back of his hand.

Blaine turns to face his Daddy curiously before he realises what he's doing and his face falls into the familiar pout when he sees the same eyebrow arch on Kurt's face as he sees almost every hour nowadays. The heartbroken look on Blaine's face causes a sinking feeling in Kurt's chest. He needed to think of a different way to break his boy of the habit

The next day Kurt buys a few things that a quick Google search had told him could possibly help with his mission of stopping Blaine's thumb sucking before he was due to go back to school the following week. Kurt waits at home for Blaine to return from his playdate with a Little from across the street. He spends his day wandering around the house, cleaning here and there and trying not to check the clock every five minutes. He's in the kitchen making sure he has everything the Google list said he should get when his curly haired boy bounces through their back door and into the kitchen, grinning at his Daddy.

"Hi Daddy!" He jumps around the counter and wraps his arms around Kurt's waist.

"Hi sweetheart" Kurt smiles back, hooking his hands under Blaine's armpits to lift the boy up and settles him on the countertop. "Did you have a good day?"

"Yu-huh. I missed you though."

Kurt frowns in sympathy and wraps his boy up in a tight hug. He knew Blaine would have fun today, he always did on playdates but he felt the same discontent as Blaine when they were away from each other. Kurt had spent much more time with Blaine than his husband so it was only natural that the two of them had a stronger bond.

"I definitely missed you too, monkey." Kurt replies honestly before untangling himself from the embrace and reaching past Blaine's head to the newly purchased bottle on the cabinet.

"So, while you were playing Daddy went and brought some new things to help with the thumb sucking, okay? Now we just brush it over your thumb, don't worry it's clear so it won't look messy but it means that if you suck your thumb there'll be a funny taste, okay?" Kurt was always sure to check everything with Blaine, he didn't agree with his husbands tactics of telling Blaine what he would be doing. Kurt preferred the good cop role by a long shot.

Blaine looked a bit apprehensive at the idea of coating his thumb in something that would taste icky but let Kurt paint the liquid over the digit, watching as it dried clear just like Daddy said.

"Everything okay?"

Blaine nodded slowly, staring at the newly glazed thumb.

"Yeah"

"That's my good boy." Kurt leant forward and kissed Blaine's forehead. "Can you go play in your room so I can make us some dinner?"

He helps the boy jump back off of the counter and watched him jog off into his room up the stairs, a fond smile playing across his face.

Kurt's busying slicing carrots when he hears a whine follows by running footsteps and Blaine appearing in the kitchen, pout in full force.

"Daddy, it tastes bleurgh!"

Kurt has to force himself not to laugh before turning away from his task and squatting down so he can speak to Blaine's slumped form on the kitchen floor.

"That means it's doing its job, monkey. It's going to stop you from sucking."

"But… I wanna." Blaine forces his lower lip out even further looking completely heartbroken now he understands what his Daddy's done.

"Why do you like it so much, sweetheart? Can you explain it to Daddy?" Kurt queries patiently, carding his hands through Blaine's thick curls.

"I- It's… Um." Blaine shrugs, looking down at his sock covered feet. "I like having it in my mouth."

The innocent comment goes straight to Kurt's crotch and his cock gave an interested twitch at the statement. It isn't the first time something Blaine has said nor done that has had Kurt pausing in whatever he was doing to remind himself that _that_ was a subject he hadn't broached with Blaine. He knew the boy had learnt about different 'grown up times' in the centre after they did their first lot of tests and he came back as a Little wanting a Daddy. Kurt usually blocked out any impure thoughts he had about Blaine as quick as they came, not quite finding the courage to say anything to his husband about them and never wanting to put Blaine in a position that made him uncomfortable or possibly confused.

"Daddy…" Blaine's gaze still stuck on his socks.

"Yeah, monkey?"

"It-It doesn't have to be my thumb."

"Mm?" Kurt's brown creases in confusion. He knows exactly what he'd like to put in his Little's mouth but, again, he wasn't sure if he could just drop his pants and hope Blaine would know what he was meant to do.

"Papa… Uhm, Papa…" Blaine pulls up his hands from where they were fiddling with the top of his socks to wring together in front of his stomach, shifting from side to side as his bum started to hurt from his position on the kitchen floor.

"Papa, what?" Kurt's brow creased in confusion waiting for Blaine to finish his sentence.

"Papa showed me a DVD…" Kurt could see colour creeping into Blaine's cheeks as he tried to get around telling his Daddy what was on the DVD.

"Monkey… What was on the DVD?" Kurt pushes himself forward so he's no longer squatting to speak to Blaine but is kneeling on the cooled tile floor.

"A girl was sucking on a Daddy."

Kurt froze as he realised just what his husband has shown their little boy. The first thought that entered his mind was _why_ he would show Blaine a straight couple rather than gay but that was quickly chased away by the fog of anger that it hadn't been discussed with Kurt before being shown to Blaine.

"Okay…"

"Maybe… I'stead?" Blaine's eyes flickered up from their downward gaze to Kurt's as his neck grew hot with embarrassment. Papa had told him the DVD's were their secret but he didn't like secrets that Daddy wasn't a part of, it felt like they were being mean to him.

"Sweetheart… Is that something you want?" Kurt watched Blaine's face intently, ready to call his husband and give him more than a piece of his mind at the first flicker of uncertainty in Blaine's eyes.

"With you… Not Papa. Jus' Daddy." Blaine nodded his head along with his agreements.

Kurt took a deep breath, his erection filling out his already tight trousers at the idea of his Little Boy only wanting him.

"Okay." Kurt's voice wavered a little bit before standing up straight and leaning slightly back against the counter top behind him. Belt unhooked and pulled partly off and jeans unbuttoned, he pushes them down his thighs along with his underwear and allows his cock to bounce free.

"I won' get in no trouble?" Blaine's eyes never leaving Kurt's cock as he makes sure it's something he's allowed to do.

"No, sweetheart. No trouble." Kurt holds himself at his base, trying to be as patient as possible but the sight of Blaine shuffling forward on the tiles and pulling himself up to his knees was bringing in a cloud of lust across Kurt's vision.

Blaine smiles as he shuffles, stopping when his head is level with his Daddy's erect cock. His body tilts forward, his head dipped a bit as his Daddy watches his Little Boy's mouth suck him in, keeping his cheeks slightly sucked in just like he does when it's his thumb in his mouth.

Kurt groans as soon as Blaine's mouth closes around him, it's so warm and wet.

"My good boy" A mutter escapes Kurt's mouth as he looks down to see Blaine's eyelids closing peacefully, a serene expression painted on his face. Kurt could feel Blaine's teeth resting against the top of his cock in a way that just adds to everything that he loves about Blaine. Blaine's tongue rubs back and a forth as he continues his sucking reflex around Kurt and for the first time since Kurt became sexual active he felt no need to try and coerce his partner into going faster or sucking harder, he was happy just to rest inside Blaine's lips, comfortably.

He brought a hand down to allow his fingers to play through Blaine's curls, sighing as his fingers gently rub Blaine's scalp just the way he does when they read a story together at night and Blaine's eyelids droop even more as he begins to hum in contentment around Kurt's cock.

"Nice, sweetheart?" Kurt murmurs, continuing to drag his fingers against his Little Boy's head.

Blaine mumbles his normal 'Yu-huh' without stopping the rhythm of his tongue on Kurt and resuming his small sucks after. The feeling slowly brings Kurt towards his peak and he can't remember any other blowjob being feeling anything like the pleasure Blaine brings him, there is next to no movement and no race uphill to chase his climax, just a slow edge closer and closer.

"Feels so good, sweetheart. You make Daddy so happy." Kurt mumbles nonsensically as Blaine hums appreciatively again, eyes completed closed. "Monkey, Daddy's going to come soon. Did you see that on the DVD's?" Another hum. "Do you want to let go or are you going to swallow for Daddy?"

Kurt's happy with the fact Blaine understands what happens when a man comes but he isn't sure about Blaine really enjoying the taste but the way Blaine grips onto Kurt's thighs and holds on with a grunt at the prospect of letting Kurt go tells him that Blaine's going to swallow him. In the process of trying to tell Kurt he doesn't want to let go Blaine pulls more of Kurt into his mouth, taking him in deeper than before.

"Okay sweetheart, we'll stay. Keep sucking. Daddy's going to come."

Blaine hums once more, still holding tight on to the back of Kurt's thighs as he continues to hollow out his cheeks and suck, tongue wiggling on the underside of his Daddy and Kurt feel his stomach clenching, pressure building and after just a few more sucks of Blaine's mouth Kurt is shaking as he comes into Blaine's mouth.

He expects Blaine to pull himself off after the first shock of bitter taste but he just flicks his gaze up to Kurt curiously and Kurt manages to find enough clarity to nod down at his Little, reassuring him that he's doing so well and Daddy wants it too. Kurt feels Blaine continually swallowing around him, seemingly wanting to keep sucking as well as take the rest of his Daddy's come.

"Such a good boy." Kurt whispers into the kitchen as he finishes coming in Blaine's mouth, letting his fingers carry on finding their way through Blaine's curls.

Kurt lets Blaine keep sucking, despite the feelings of sensitivity shocking through his crotch not able to find it in himself to feel bad that he didn't ease Blaine into this. He knew it was more common than not for a Little to take on another role in their household but he had wanted to let Blaine dip into Grown Up Time as and when he wanted after they had talked at length about what he understood so far. After a couple more seconds Kurt lets his hand fall from Blaine's hair to land on the boy's shoulder.

"Monkey, come back for a second. Can we talk?"

Blaine's eyebrows furrow adorably on his scrunched up forehead as he reluctantly pulls away, letting Kurt's now semi-hard cock slip from his mouth. Kurt tucks himself back into his trousers and uses his hands under Blaine's armpits to hoist him up onto the counter again so they can talk.

"Was that okay, monkey?" He asks curiously, a hand gently brushing across Blaine's forehead.

"Better 'an DVD's." Blaine feels his head following his Daddy's hand as he strokes him.

"Even the last bit?" Kurt just needed to feel certain that Blaine understood everything that happened.

"Yu-huh." Blaine answers with a small smile that sends Kurt's heart beating wildly.

"So maybe, instead of sucking your thumb… You come find me, hey monkey?"

Blaine agreed happily, curls bouncing along with his excited nodding and Kurt can't help but laugh and pull Blaine into a hug. His reserves about just what Blaine understood still niggling the back of his mind but neatly packed away.

"Okay, well. I need to finish dinner now and then we can watch a film or play your board game later?"

Blaine nods again, smile still in place, his arms wrapped around Kurt's neck as if he isn't quite ready to let go yet. Kurt allows the boy a few more minutes of cuddling, enjoying the closeness just as much as Blaine.

"Love you, Daddy."

Kurt squeezed his arms around Blaine with a mumbled 'and you sweetheart' whilst wondering just how he lucked out that the first Little he met was the one for him.


	2. Chapter 2

Warnings (for this part): Little!Blaine's headspace is around seven, oral sex between Daddy and Little, (unprotected), some comeplay, mentions of another parent, tiny mentions of Kurt/OMC marriage and Blaine/OMC!Daddy

Enjoy!

* * *

Later that night Kurt had just managed to fall asleep, book still open on his lap when he was roused by a small voice whispering from his doorway

"Daddy…"

"What's up, monkey?" Kurt tried to pry open his eyes, voice sounding as bleary as his sight.

With one eye open he could see Blaine standing next to his open door in one of his old gym t-shirts, pulling at its hem as he squinted into the dark room to try and see where Kurt's voice is coming from in the big bed. Kurt watched as he shuffled from foot to foot thinking of an answer nervously.

"Ca-Can I suck please?"

Kurt's mind still cloudy with fatigue, he lets out a grunt in the affirmative before pulling the covers back to signal Blaine to come in. He felt the bed dip down as Blaine climbed into the side his husband normally occupied.

"Wanna sleep in the big bed tonight too?" Kurt asked, half asleep. It would be a lot easier on him if he didn't have to get back up to tuck Blaine in to his own bed.

Blaine shuffled down the bed so he could pillow his head comfortably on Kurt's stomach, rubbing his face against his Daddy's warm skin as he nodded.

"Please… I kee' putting thumb in my mouth and it taste yucky."

Kurt smiled in the dark; he could practically hear the pout in Blaine's answer. He stretched his arm out to stroke Blaine's back but instead found the bare skin of Blaine's ass, his t-shirt having ridden up when he wiggled into the bed. His fingers idly trace invisible patterns on Blaine's soft skin as he used the other hand to push down his pyjama bottoms to allow his softened cock out.

"Don't worry monkey, Daddy's here." Fingers following the trail they set, Kurt sensed himself being slowly pulled back into sleep as he felt a wet mouth close around his cock. Sleep hit him once again as he barely heard Blaine's mumbled thanks around him.

When Kurt woke up dawn had barely broken, a soft spattering of light made its way through his bedroom. He looked down to see Blaine still asleep on the side of his stomach, his mouth slack around Kurt's semi-erect cock. Kurt made the quick decision that this _is_ most definitely the best way to wake up on a lazy Sunday. Instead of trying to slip out from under Blaine so he can get some coffee whilst he waited for the boy to wake Kurt allowed himself to just look at Blaine, his eyes drifting over Blaine's sleeping form. The t-shirt he had worn to bed was now completely bunched up under his arms, showing off Blaine's tanned body, his own half hard cock nestled between his thighs. Blaine's body was the only thing that hid his mental age; he clearly had the build of a twenty year old man despite what his brain told him.

Kurt felt himself grow harder the longer he appreciated Blaine's form, he had tried to keep his gaze respectful when he saw Blaine in half his pyjamas or at bath time, not knowing where the boundaries were in regards to Blaine's centre-lessons but clearly his husband had been taking care of that part of their relationship. A frown made its way on to Kurt's face as he thought of the possibility of his husband playing with Blaine before Kurt had. He made a mental note to ask the boy later on. He let the intrusive thoughts fall away when his hand came into contact with the supple skin of Blaine's ass, splaying his hand out to cover as much skin as possible Kurt smiled down as he let his gaze go back up to the boy's sleeping face.

Blaine shifted his hips a little in his sleep but did not wake completely, he seemed to have felt the fullness now in his mouth as he begun to suckle at the head of Kurt's cock just like he would have done if he began to wake and his thumb was in his. Kurt was pretty sure that just the light suction this early in the morning would probably be enough to make Kurt come eventually, especially with the addition of Blaine's rolling tongue along the ridge just below the head of his cock.

Kurt's hand found its way up from Blaine's ass into the boys erratic morning curls and he lightly groaned at the vibration of Blaine humming happily in his sleep. He felt it run down the length of his cock and settle at the base of his spine, sending goose bumps up his legs. Blaine continued to let out little happy mumbles paired with different vibrations and Kurt felt the blood in his body flooding his crotch, the pressure building but just not quite enough to push him over the edge. He pushed his hands through the boys hair and down to stroke against Blaine's cheek, speaking softly to stir the boy out of his sleep.

"Blaine, Blaine, time to wake up monkey." Kurt kept his voice gentle so as not to startle the boy.

Kurt's rousing was met with bright amber eyes as Blaine's eyelids fluttered open and pull him out of his comfortable sleep but other than that the boy didn't move, keeping his slow suction going and looking up at his Daddy.

"Monkey, will you do something for Daddy?" Kurt asked staring deep into his boys innocent eyes.

"I want you to bob your head up and down for me." Blaine blinked and pushed his neck forward and then back again, a happy sound mumbled when he sees Kurt smile down at him.

"That's it sweetheart, let your head follow Daddy's hand" Kurt placed a hand at the back of Blaine's head and moved him down a few inches before letting up the pressure signalling Blaine to move his head back up until it hits Kurt's palm.

"Perfect, such a good boy." Kurt grunted into the otherwise silent bedroom. The soft slide of Blaine's tongue joining his heads motion enough to sit Kurt right on the edge of coming, he moved his hand off of the boys head and fisted the blanket bunched behind Blaine not wanting to shove the boy's head down and scare him.

"Oh, Blaine… Daddy's going to come." Kurt choked out as the pressure built in his lower abdomen until it broke and crashed over him, spilling into Blaine's mouth.

Blaine paused his movements but kept his mouth closed over Kurt as hot come filled his mouth, feeling the pulse of Kurt's cock between his lips until there was nothing left to take. Kurt looked down with hazy vision at Blaine still holding his now softened cock between his lips, noticing that Blaine hadn't let any come spill over Kurt's thighs but that he also seemed to be holding Kurt's come in his mouth.

"You okay monkey?" Kurt watched on as Blaine let him sip from his mouth, lips quickly clamping shut again so he didn't spill anything.

"S'are?" Blaine mumbles trying not to let anything escape from his mouth but not completely succeeding as some of it dribbled out of the corner of his mouth.

Kurt smiled as he pulled Blaine up onto his lap, curling his arm around the boy's waist and splaying his hands across Blaine's ass again.

"You want to share with Daddy?" Blaine nodded happily before shuffling forward as far as he could on Kurt's lap.

"Okay monkey. Kiss?" Blaine did his best to smile while still keeping everything in his mouth before leaning in to kiss Kurt, lips pressed together Kurt traced his tongue across Blaine's lower lip to coax the boy into opening his mouth. Blaine only allowed his mouth open a small amount, just enough for Kurt's tongue to slide in and collect some of the come from inside Blaine's mouth. Kurt pulled his head back slowly, letting out a loud 'mmm, yum' as Blaine clamped his mouth shut again, eyes glittering.

"You wanna swallow for me, monkey?"

Blaine let the come coat his throat as he swallowed the remainder of his Daddy's come and quickly moved back forward so he can kiss Kurt again, hands wrapping 'round the back of Kurt's neck to keep him in place.

They stayed in bed for another hour or so, trading kisses for cuddles and singing some of Blaine's favourite songs and when they made it out of bed Kurt makes funny shaped pancakes for breakfast because they're Blaine's favourite breakfast treat and after last night and this morning he would happily give Blaine absolutely anything he wants.

It becomes a habit in the following days, much like the thumb sucking had been. Blaine eventually stops asking Kurt if it's okay and simply seeks him out when he feels he needs to and pulls Kurt out of whatever pants or underwear he's wearing at the time without saying a word and gently sucks. Sometimes he does it just to fall asleep and other times it's just as a comfort or as a distraction whilst they're watching a movie in the evening. Sometimes Kurt comes into his boy's waiting mouth and other times he just enjoys the feeling of being surrounded, amazed at just how much the feeling is a comfort to him as well as Blaine.

On Wednesday afternoon Kurt is folding laundry fresh from the washing machine as he's pulled from the monotony of his task by Blaine's hands tugging open the buttons fastening his trousers and wiggling them down his thighs until there's enough room to get his mouth around Kurt's soft cock.

Kurt looks down at Blaine on his knees, a clean t-shirt in his hands, and smiles at Blaine's arms wound around his thighs and hands hugging his ass, eyes closed and humming peacefully.

Kurt doesn't say anything and simply rests one of his hands against the back of Blaine's neck to steady him and tries to keep folding the laundry with his spare hand. When he's finished he tries to reach over the washing machine to reach the basket behind it, he takes a couple of steps back to put the basket the other side of the washing machine and stumbles when Blaine shuffles on his knees forward with him, gripping harder on to Kurt's ass with his fingertips. Kurt's cock is more than interested in Blaine's mouth now and he tries not to moan out loud, just wanting to let his boy suck for a while.

As Kurt attempted another step backwards to reach the other side Blaine tries to follow and stumbled a bit, sliding further down Kurt's erection before edging his head back up to where he was suckling softly at first.

"God, Blaine." Kurt gasps out unintentionally before pressing his hand a little harder against Blaine's neck. Blaine's eyes stare up at him, the sparkle back in them at the sound of his Daddy's happy moan and Kurt just can't hold back anymore.

"Come here monkey." Kurt mutters, shuffling forward until Blaine's body is pressed between Kurt's legs and the washing machine. "Don't stop sweetheart."

Blaine does as he's told, keeping Kurt in his mouth and hollowing out his cheeks, looking up at Kurt's tight smile as he feels Kurt's hips begin to move forward gently.

"Monkey, stay still for Daddy." Kurt mumbles soothingly to Blaine; hand still in place at his neck as he rocks his hips forward and back.

Blaine has always happily done anything Kurt asks him to do, whether that's to clean his room or go and take a nap and letting his Daddy fuck his face is no different. He keeps himself calm as Kurt feeds him more and more of his cock, already feeling the tightening of his abdomen muscles.

"My good boy." He moans, moving his hips a little quicker but making sure to keep his thrusts shallow enough so that he doesn't gag Blaine. "Wanna swallow Daddy?"

Blaine doesn't respond, too busy concentrating on keeping his Daddy in his mouth but he pushed his fingers into the flesh of Kurt's ass again as if to signal that he was ready and Kurt feels himself falling into his climax.

"Fuck, Blaine." Kurt breathes out, wide eyes snapping down to meet Blaine's as it rushes over his body. Kurt comes with a harsh shudder, feeling his cock pulse with release as he watches Blaine swallow as much as he can as quickly as Kurt gives it to him but with Kurt still slowly pumping his hips as he comes Blaine coughs a little and spills some of it down his chin.

Kurt let out a large puff of air and slowly pulled his over-sensitive cock from Blaine's mouth as the boy used the back of his hand to wipe the liquid from his chin.

"Sorry Daddy, messy." Kurt watches as Blaine uses his trousers to wipe the moisture from the back of his hands.

"Oh no, monkey!" But he's too late, still trying to control his breathing as he comes down from his high. "Don't worry about it sweetheart but we need to soak your pants now. C'mon off."

Blaine has another playdate across the road today and he can't really send the boy out with a come stain on his pants. It might be socially acceptable to bring your Little into Grown Up Time but that just seemed to be pushing it too much.

Blaine stood up and pulled off his trousers before handing them to Kurt, frowning to himself. Kurt made sure to soak the pants properly in the sink off to the side before doing his normal, hooking his hands under Blaine's arms to sit the boy on the washing machine behind him.

"That was really lovely of you, monkey." Kurt whispers, not wanting to disturb whatever thoughts were flitting through Blaine's mind. His words immediately transform Blaine's frown into a shy smile.

"That's it, let Daddy see that pretty smile of yours."

Blaine's grin widens even more, dropping his head down on Kurt's chest as his cheeks start to fill with colour.

"Aww, is my monkey feeling shy?" Kurt teases Blaine, not used to his boy ever acting this way.

"I like smiles, Daddy." Blaine replies quietly, happily snuggled against Kurt's body.

Kurt lets a smile of his own bloom across his face as he wraps his arms around Blaine, trying to get him as close as possibly to his own body.

"Well you make me smile more than anything, sweetheart."

"Ennafin ever?" Blaine mumbles against Kurt's neck

"Anything ever." Kurt replies, giggling when Blaine begins to wiggle happily letting his Daddy cuddle him closer and laughing when Kurt begins to pepper kisses all across Blaine's hair. Feeling more content than he had in a while Kurt started to regret that counting down the days to his husband's return filled him more with regret that he would have to start sharing Blaine sooner than he wanted to.


End file.
